Reunited
by KrazySassy
Summary: Sirius Black is dead. but maybe death won't be so bad when he has his best friend with him.  Rated T for mild language


I saw a quick grin from Bellatrix. It was quick. So very quick. But the world seemed to slow down. I saw a flash and then it went black. Some part of me heard Harry scream. Harry...I didn't want to leave him. He was the first family I have had since James and Lily died. I was the first family he had ever remembered, who actually cared..I was going to miss him so much. Everything seemed black, for so very long. After what seemed like ages, just being in darkness I began to see a light. Every part of me wanted to get to that light. When I finally reached it, I knew I was going to like it here.

"Padfoot! What the hell mate! What took you so long!" James yelled, teasingly at the man, embracing him tightly. Sirius laughed. "Prongs!" he said holding the man back. He had missed his best friend. When James had died, Sirius had never felt more alone. Seeing his best friend's dead body..it seemed like it was such a short time ago. But it didn't matter anymore. They were back together. James still looked in his early twenties. Sirius, looked like he could be his father. As he held onto James, he heard a softer voice. "Hello Sirius". he heard. Sirius looked up and saw a beautiful ginger, with deep green eyes. His face retained it's smile. "Lily!" he exclaimed, letting go of Prongs and went and held onto her. Lily let out a laugh, that he had missed so much. After the embraces, and the laughs, Sirius remembered. "Harry..." he said softly and sadly. "He is going to be alright. Moony is still with him, looking after him. You did such a great job Padfoot." James said, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Thank you for showing our boy love, when my sister could not do so" Lily said, smiling at Sirius. "Will I be able to..um..watch over him?" Sirius asked, looking around. His surroundings looked exactly as thought he were back in Godrick's Hallow, before Voldemort had gotten to James and Lily. He felt at home. He might as well could have been. He practically lived with them before Harry was born. "See that mirror? You can look down on anyone you choose" James said. So often, him and Lily had sat infront of the mirror, and just watched Harry live his life, doing little things nobody deemed important. They watched him sleep, eat, talk to friends. They loved watching him smile and laugh. They couldn't be with him physically, but mentally, they were with him every step of the way. Sirius walked over to the mirror and looked upon it. It had a silver frame, that was almost as reflective as the mirror itself. He quietly said "Harry" and his godson appeared. He was being held by Remus.

"He can't be gone! He just can't!" Harry yelled, sobbing "It's going to be alright Harry. He is safe now." Remus said, holding Harry close. "No! He died because of me! If I hadn't have tried breaking into the Ministry, Sirius would still be alive! It is all my fault!" Harry yelled, breaking down.

Sirius looked away, and tried to hold back tears. "That's when it is the hardest. To see somebody you love cry because of you..and there is nothing you can do about it" Lily said, walking over and holding Sirius. How many times had she looked into that mirror and seen Harry, often miserable. Especially as a small child. She had wanted nothing more than to hold him, and tell him it will all get better. She wanted her baby. But she still had a long wait until he would join her. Until then, she just had to watch him, during the good and the bad, and hope he made it through. James walked up to Sirius and put a grin on. "Come on mate. Wanna head out and play some Quidditch? Help get your mind off of things? I bet I could still beat you" James said, mischivously grinning. Sirius looked up and there was a new light in his eyes.

Yes, he had to leave Harry, Remus, Molly, Arthur, all the kids, and everything behind. But he was with his best friend now. No matter the trouble he got into, no matter how sad and lonely he might feel, him and James were back together. He finally could hug him again. He could finally laugh and joke with him again. But now they both had something that bonded them closer, than anything their friendship had ever brought. They both had their love for Harry. It was with that love, that they would continue to watch over the boy...to congratulate him when he succeeded. To cheer him on when he seemed down. As time went on it got better. Sirius and James became closer than ever, it seemed as though James and Lily kept loving each other more and more as days went on, to the point where it seemed as though they would burst with love (which Sirius often teased about). Sirius was finally happy.

Sirius was finally home.


End file.
